gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Glee Wiki Awards
The Glee Wiki Awards(GWAS) are the Glee Wiki Award show. These awards are fan-based and are decided upon by the Glee Wiki. They are season-based only.The date of the first award show was June 11, presenting the Season 2 GWAs. The Second Annual GWAs will be announced in March of 2012. About One day on chat,a few users realized that they needed to make the Glee Wiki accomplished. So much hard work. They were thinking how could we do this-then this idea came into one's head. At the end of Season 2- they decided the wiki should have the Glee Wiki Awards. The GWAS. They decided to have different categories (See Below) and have the wiki vote upon them. The First GWAs show was on June 11th, and the second will be in June of 2012. Voting Process The voting process is as follows: The week of voting, there will be a created page with links to different SurveyMonkeys, where you will pick who you want to go on to the voting process. Then, the top 4 voted for choices will go on to the voting process. If there is a tie in the votes, it will be expanded to top 6. If there is more, 6 will be picked randomly. Then, another page will be created with links to different SurveyMonkeys which will be the voting process. The winners will be announced in the live GWA award show. The GWA award show will be on the Glee Wiki Xat Chat. Dates Check back in March 2012 to find out when the GWAs are! Categories Bolded are the main 4 awards. Best Episode '-Best Overall Duet' -Best Male/Male Duet -Best Female/Female Duet -Best Female/Male Duet '-Best Overall Solo' -Best Male Solo -Best Female Solo -Best Non-New Direction Song -Best New Direction Song -Best New Character -Best New Direction Male Group Number -Best New Direction Female Group Number -Best Guest Star -Best Mashup -'Best Overall Song' -Best Vocal Performance of New Directions -Best Dancing Performance of New Directions -Best Costumes in a Performance of New Directions -Best Kiss (One Per Episode at Least) -Best New Couple -Best New Friendship -Best Catfight Winners Glee Wiki Awards 2011 - Winners If there was an inconvience in your GWAs experience, please read This Blog. BestEpisode.png|'Winner:' Born This Way BestOverallSong.png|'Winner:' Loser Like Me BestOverallSolo.png|'Winner:' Songbird BestOverallDuet.png|'Winner:' I Feel Pretty/Unpretty GWABestKiss.png|'Winner:' Klaine Kiss BestMash-Up.png|'Winner:' I Feel Pretty/Unpretty Costumes.png|'Winner:' Thriller/Heads Will Roll catfight.png|'Winner:' Santana, Kurt & Blaine vs Karofsky BestFemaleDuet.png|'Winner:' I Feel Pretty/Unpretty BestMaleDuet.png|'Winner:' Baby, It's Cold Outside Dancing.png|'Winner:' Valerie GuestStar.png|'Winner:' Gwyneth Paltrow BestFemaleSolo.png|'Winner:' Songbird BesMaleSolo.png|'Winner:' I Want to Hold Your Hand NewCouple.png|'Winner:' Brittany & Santana NewFriendship.png|'Winner:' Kurt & Rachel FemaleDirectionsNumber.png|'Winner:' Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer MaleDirectionsNumber.png|'Winner:' Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind BestVocal.png|'Winner:' Pure Imagination NewCharacter.png|'Winner:' Blaine Anderson Non-NewDirections.png|'Winner:' Somewhere Only We Know NewDirectionsBest.png|'Winner:' Born This Way BestMaleFemaleDuet.png|'Winner:' For Good Chart Stats ChartExport (3).png ChartExport (4).png ChartExport (5).png ChartExport (6).png ChartExport (7).png ChartExport (8).png ChartExport (9).png ChartExport (10).png ChartExport (11).png ChartExport (12).png ChartExport (13).png ChartExport (14).png ChartExport (16).png ChartExport (17).png ChartExport (19).png ChartExport (20).png ChartExport (21).png ChartExport (22).png ChartExport (23).png ChartExport (24).png ChartExport (25).png ChartExport (26).png Videos Video:Best Episode Nominees|Best Episode Nominees Video:Best Overall Song|Best Overall Song Nominees Video:Best Overall Solo|Best Overall Solo Nominees Video:Best Overall Duet|Best Overall Duet Nominees Video:Best Male/Female Duet|Best Male/Female Duet Nominees Video:Best New Directions Song|Best New Directions Song Nominees Video:Best Non-New Directions Song|Best Non-New Directions Song Nominees Video:Best New Character|Best New Character Nominees Video:Best New Friendship NOminees|Best New Friendship Nominees Video:Best New Couple|Best New Couple Nominees Video:Best Male Solo|Best Male Solo Nominees Video:Best Female Solo|Best Female Solo Nominees Video:Best Guest Star|Best Guest Star Nominees Video:Best Dancing Performance in a New Directions Number|Best Dancing Performance in a New Direction Number Nominees Video:Best Female Duet|Best Female/Female Duet Nominees Video:Best Catfight Nominees|Best Catfight Nominees Video:Best Vocal Performance of New Directions in a Group Song|Best Vocal Performance of New Directions in a Group Song Video:Best Male New Directions Performance Nominees|Best Male Group Number Nominees Video:Best Costumes in a New Direction Performance Nominees|Best Costumes in an ND performance Nominees Video:Best Mashup Nominees|Best Mashup Nominees Video:Best Kiss Nominees|Best Kiss Nominees Video:5 Minute Break|During the GWAs, there was a 5 minute break. This is the video that went along with it. Video:Best Female Group Number Nominees|Best Female Group Number Nominees Video:10 Minute Break|During the GWAs, there was a 10 minute break. This is the video that went along with it. Video:Best Male/Male Duet Nominees|Best Male/Male Duet Nominees Video:RM is a Troll|During the GWAs, it explored the trollness of Ryan Murphy. This is the video that went along with it. Video:GWAs Intro|The Introduction Video to the GWAs. Committee ATF- Creator/Director/Host #1 GMKL-Host #1 ZB-Designer/Co-Director Mr.Oboe: Committee Member/Presenter KLM: Committee Member/Presenter SG:Committee Member/Presenter BforBerry: Commitee Member/Presenter (Understudy as well) Category:Glee Wiki